Episode 3550 (4th June 1993)
Plot Sally is amused by Joe's concern over leaving Jonathan. Angie visits Affleck's Palace and meets an old friend there. She is impressed that she makes a 100% profit on all she sells. Sally finds Jonathan a handful as he's so unsettled. Denise asks the bank for a loan and is turned down. Joe explains to Sally that his wife has left him and Jonathan misses her. Hanif takes Denise out. She is sarcastic about his mother letting him out. Tanya talks to Jim about how women find men attractive. She snidely tells him that it's obvious Liz plays the game well; she got The Queens. Denise doesn't want Neil's cheque to bounce so she scratches around for the money to cover it. Hanif tells her it's obvious that she wants him to lend her the money. She is indignant and says she isn't hinting. She calls him a condescending pig and walks out on him in a restaurant. Don picks her up in his cab and takes her home. Gordon Blinkhorn gives Raquel lessons in cricket theory. She finds it much simpler than football. Jim accuses Liz of flirting with Richard Willmore to get the pub and asks her how far she had to go. She tells him that he's a fool to listen to gossip and Willmore has never touched her. He tells her to tell Willmore to keep away, or he will. Cast Regular cast *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope (Credited as "Tania Pooley") *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Hanif Ruparell - Ayub Khan-Din (Credited as "Ayub Khan Din") *Gordon Blinkhorn - Mark Chatterton *Eileen Carter - Lesley Staples *Mr Findlay - Jeremy Pearce *Kim Stearsby - Sandra Tucker *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Denise's *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *The Queens - Public *Affleck's Palace *Unnamed restaurant - Interior and exterior Notes *Steve McDonald (Simon Gregson) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Denise manage to raise the money she needs to keep the salon open? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,730,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Raquel Wolstenhulme: "I mean, the purpose of football is to score goals, right?" Bet Gilroy: "I think so, aye." Raquel Wolstenhulme: "Well it's daft. You see, you've got two teams on the field and they're both kicking in opposite directions. Bet Gilroy: "Well?" Raquel Wolstenhulme: "Well... why don't they both kick the same way, then they can score as many goals as they like that way?" Bet Gilroy: "You know, Raquel, you're summat close to a genius..." Category:1993 episodes